Until the Stars Start to Fall… A Niff Vignette
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: This is a companion ficlet to a video on youtube  don't need to see it, but makes more sense that way , in which Nick is run over and Jeff reminisces. Contains angst and guy/guy. I really don't know what else to describe it as, but I hope you enjoy it.


**This here is a companion ficlet to my video on youtube, so the video makes sense. You don't have to watch the video to understand this and vice versa, but I'd appreciate it if you would, please. *Sheepish grin*  
>It's at http (:) youtu (.) be/UBwZufQvgDs (if you'd be so kind as to remove the brackets and spaces).**

**Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this angsty almost-death, Jeff-centric ficlet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, a fact which is emphasised by the lack of Dalton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Until the Stars Start to Fall… A Niff Vignette (companion ficlet)<strong>

Jeff sat huddled in the corner of the hallway, swinging the promise ring Nick had given to him not so long ago from the chain he wore it from, focussing on it to keep his mind off the numb burning sensation at the back of his eyes. All he could see was Nick's infectious grin before he stepped out onto the road and he choked out a sob at the memory. They'd sent him home from the hospital, the nurse throwing him a dirty glare as she realised he and Nick were _together_, Mr and Mrs Duval swearing to call him with any changes.

Shutting his eyes in a final attempt to halt the salty liquid threatening to overflow his eyelids, he tried to bring up better memories. He thought of Kurt's audition, the GAP attack, Blaine inviting them to his opening night…Nick tumbling, unconscious, onto the road…He leant his head against the wall, defeated, as memories of Nick assaulted him…Bounding over that tree to get to lunch on time, Nick chuckling as he was late anyway. Nervously awaiting the results for their third and sixth audition…Playfully preparing to seduce the Crawford Country Day girls…Sitting with his brothers just that morning…Receiving a text from Nick: _across the road x_

He'd ran to open the door, a smile coming across his face as he noticed his boyfriend smiling back at him, both failing to notice the car as it drove, too fast, as Nick stepped out onto the road, still grinning foolishly at Jeff, the sickening thud…Jeff's little brother standing with him as his smile melted away, replaced by an expression of shock and thoughts of _No, no, no, no_, repeated as he ran to the street, the logical part of his mind straining to catch the license plate of the driver, remembering their latest, last? hug, the crazy dancing and jamming with the Warblers, the smile on Nick's face, would this be the end of all those times? No…No no no no! A spatter of blood was on the pavement as he reached his boyfriend's hopefully unconscious body and he prayed fervently that he would make it, screaming for help as he felt a pulse, weak and slowing.

"Nicky…" he murmured frantically into his boyfriend's hair as he held him as close as he dared, tears mingling with the blood. "Nicky, hold on, Nicky, please! Someone call 911! Oh my god, Nicky, don't leave me! Just open your eyes, please, just open your eyes!"

A slight flicker behind Nick's eyelids and a faint moan was all the encouragement Jeff needed to stroke his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, pressing his lips to his forehead as he whispered, "Stay with me…" and forced himself to think of the goofy Nick he knew and loved, the Nick who ruined his blazer playfully flirting with students of their sister school in a flood of foamy bubbles, glancing at him and smirking before twirling Marissa and dancing around wildly. Nick, who struggled to keep a straight face during his first solo, nailing the last note, who was now struggling to breathe…The same Nick who offered a simple but heartbreaking look to Jeff after their first fight, the two of them making up right before Sectionals. The grin on his face as he stepped onto the road…The ambulance arrived, the Sterling siblings leading Jeff to the car, following closely as the ambulance rushed Nick to the hospital, leading him back to the car as the nurse turned them away, all for informing her boss, but the devastated look on Jeff's face as he toyed with the ring on the chain around his neck and promise of the teary Duvals convincing them to just leave. There was nothing they could do for him, for either of them…

So in the corner Jeff slumped, remembering when Nick'd given him the ring he was swinging back and forth, his words as they'd strolled across the grass echoing in his ears…_"I promise…to love you…Until the stars start to fall…" _Jeff stood up, the memory of Nick tugging the ring-on-a-chain out of his pocket nearly shattering his resolve. Jeff dragged himself over to the sofa, slumping beside his brothers instead as they battled each other senseless on some video game or another, acknowledging his presence with a sympathetic smile which he tried and failed to return. He had to get out of there.

Jeff stumbled and sprinted away, more memories assaulting his mind, memories of performing, of waiting, as he clambered up the tree and onto the flat roof of the next-door neighbour's house again, where he and Nick had spent so many lazy summer afternoons. Nick. Nick and he. He remembered the last time they'd fooled around, certain that nobody was around, drawing the curtains and whispering sweet nothings in the dark as they explored each others' bodies…His phone rang, Train cutting through the silence of his reverie. Mrs Duval. Trembling and hesitating, he brought the phone to his ear and for a second, heard nothing, holding his breath for the worst news possible…His Nicky was dead…But then…a laugh, shaky and teary, but a laugh nonetheless…He was awake…Everything was going to be okay…

884 words

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I know it's kind of terrible, but hey, I've not written or made a video in ages, so cut me some slack. ;) You don't have to review, though some feedback'd be nice. Did you really think I'd kill off one of my three favourite characters on Glee, though? Please, I couldn't do that to Jeff! So, thank you for reading and I'm hoping to get another Niff plotbunny down on paper as well soon, so you might see that. :) Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
